


Lance? Are You Ok?

by Trans_OverFanboy_60 (TMG60Max)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, tags wil be spoilers if i add anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMG60Max/pseuds/Trans_OverFanboy_60
Summary: Is Lance ok or is he not





	Lance? Are You Ok?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irlkeithkogane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlkeithkogane/gifts).
  * Inspired by [our planet from far, far away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800646) by [irlkeithkogane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlkeithkogane/pseuds/irlkeithkogane). 



Keith's Pov

I walk down the hallway, heading to Lance's room. The day was starting out fine.

  
_FLASHBACK_

_I got up at 6 am to go train early morning. By 8 am everyone was in the main room, eating breakfast that Hunk had made. I did notice that something was off about Lance. While walking to the training room with Shiro, I ask him._

_"Hey, did you notice something wrong with Lance during breakfast," I ask._

_"He probably was just extra tired" Shiro replied. "Let's get to training before we are late," He said as we walk quickly to not be late._

___Time Skip__ (Still in flashback)_

_When Lance didn't show up for lunch after training, I thought something was amiss but I just pushed it off, not know what mistake I had made. I went to my room to lay down and take a quick nap_

_\--Time Skip-- (Again)_

_It was only after Lance missing dinner when I started freaking out. Yes, Lance calls me mullet a lot and likes to insult me but he is still the blue paladin and I still care for him._

_END FLASHBACK_

This takes me to where I am now, heading to Lances room to check on him. After walking for some time, I reach his room.

"Lance? Are you ok?" I ask of him. I know on the door a few times. When I get no answer, I think he might be asleep, but for almost 12 hours after sleeping last night, I don't think it is possible.

"I'm coming in Lance,"I say before opening the door. The light in his room is off and there is a shape underneath his blanket. I go to the edge of his bed and shake him. He just moves around with no weight to him, I flip him face up and see the deathly pale his skin is.

A lot of things are running through my head right now. Why is Lance like this, is he sick? When I go to find a pulse and find nothing, that's when I truly panic. I stand up from his bed, my eyes going wide, I trip over his jacket while backing up and fall.

That triggers me into running. I open the door and start sprinting as fast as I can down the hallway. I turn corners unconsciously until I reach the control room, where I open the door and find Shiro, Allua, and Coran. I stumble into the room and Shiro runs to catch me as I fall and break out into tears.

"Keith?!" He shouts as he catches me, I lean into his shoulder and cry, hard. "Keith what happened?" he asks of me. I cry for a good few minutes before studdering out an answer.

"L-Lance" Is all I can say before crying again. Shiro looks at the others in alarm as he continues to try to get answers out of me.

"Whats wrong with Lance Keith? What happened to Lance"Shiro asks. That's when Hunk and Pidge walk into the control room and find the current scene.

"What is happening here," Pidge asks. Allura explains what is happening as I calm down.

"I-i went to check on L-lance as he didn't show up or d-dinner" I start off, ending the silence. "When i-i got there I ask i- if he was ok before c-coming in" I stop talking to take some breaths before continuing.

"I tried to walk him up but I found him like that, Just laying there," I say before bursting out crying again. I lean back into Shiro as the others stare at me.

"Is Lance ok"Hunk asks. I take a deep breath before telling them the devastating news.

"Lance is dead," I tell them, they look at me with shock and sadness. I end up crying so hard that I cry myself to sleep, letting the others deal with the horrible news.


End file.
